14 to 4 in 4 Seconds
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: After an encounter with Mirror Master and a magical Gem, Robin is turned into a hyper-active 4 year old. With Batman and the rest of the league out on an off-world mission, the team has to take care of the team's youngest member, but 4 year old Robin isn't just fun and games, he's also a LOT of work. Can the team do it, and will Robin turn back to a teen before daddybats gets back?
1. Introduction

**So, I've been wanting to try this for a long time now...review, fave, and follow if I should continue! ^_^**

 **Prologue**

With Alfred in England with his sister, and Bruce going on an off-world mission with mostly every leaguer, Dick was forced to stay at the cave for a week, which he didn't mind. I mean, it _was_ summer and he'd get to hang with his team. Zatanna included, since her dad had to go on the mission too, and hanging with his girlfriend for a whole week! Asterous!

Well, at least that's what he thought.

They were having a quiet movie night, well as quiet as it can get since Wally and Artemis couldn't stop arguing over which movie to watch. I mean, you think they'd at least stop bickering when they starting dating, but nope, that's not the case.

Luckily for the other members of the team, there was a mission alert. Red Tornado called from the watch tower and sent the 7 teens (Raquel couldn't be there) on a quick mission to stop a museum robbery.

It just so happened that the Central City Villain was Mirror Master and the team got split up. Robin had managed to chase down the real Mirror Master, when the villain had grabbed a gem from the museum. Next thing you know, both Robin and Mirror Master are both 4 years old. Of course, the shock of the spell had knocked both of them out cold, and as the Mirror Master was being taken care of by Tornado, the team took Robin back to the cave.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is not good, not good at all." Wally sighed as he paced back and forth. He looked from the ground, to the sleeping little kid on the couch, and then back to the ground, and then back to the little boy, and so on.

"Calm down, baywatch." Artemis rolled her eyes, although, she herself was pretty scared of what Bruce would do when he found out that Dick had turned back into a 4 year old.

"My dad's book said that the gem that did...uh, that..." Zatanna said as she motioned to where a 4 year old Robing was sleeping on the couch. "Will wear off." Zatanna shrugged.

"So, how long will he be like that?" Megan asked as she used her powers to re-tuck Robin in since he had kicked the blankets off the couch.

"Doesn't say." Zatanna said sadly.

"So, he's stuck like that?" Conner asked. Zee nodded. "Does he like...remember us?" Conner asked again, quietly. The rest of the team could hear the concern in his voice.

"Well, yeah. Think of it this way. He's still the Robin we know, like he still remembers his childhood at the circus, and he remembers training wit batman, and Bruce taking him in and all that stuff. He remembers everything...his personality is just...equal to a 4 year old.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." Wally said, still pacing back and forth.

"What is the matter my friend?" Kaldure asked.

"You don't get it do you?" Wally asked the team. When they started back at him blankly he rolled his eyes and stopped pacing. "Dick, when he was 4 years old. He was hyper. Like very hyper. And, when Bruce finds out about this..." Wally shivered. "He's going to kill us all."

"Wally's just exaggerating...right Zee?" Megan asked the magician, since Zatanna and Wally were the ones that knew Dick's identity the longest.

"I'm not sure Megan. Batman, or Bruce, either idenity, they're both really really _really_ protective over Robin slash Dick." Zatanna said slowly.

"I believe, we should all get some rest then, since Wally claims that our friend will be very hyper tomorrow morning, we should all be at our best." Kaldure said. Everyone nodded.

Conner went to the couch and gently picked up the sleeping robin and brought him to his room.


	2. Day 1

**Due to all the positive feedback I decided to update again. When Conner said:**

"So, he's stuck like." Conner asked."Does he like...remember us?" Conner asked.

 **I meant to say:**

"So, he's stuck like that?" Conner asked. Zee nodded. "Does he like...remember us?" Conner asked again, quietly. The rest of the team could hear the concern in his voice.

 **I don't know what was going on with me at the time, oh whale, Chapter 1 begins.**

 **Oh, btw: This takes place AFTER New Years, but you probably already knew that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Day 1**

 **9am**

Conner, being the first one to wake up, went to Robin's room to check on the little four year old. The clone quietly opened the door, and was shocked to see that there was no one in the bed. Conner was shocked because he distinctly remembered putting the young boy in that exact bed, in that exact room, just last night.

Conner went over to the bed and checked underneath it. "Robin?" He called as he looked at the small, dark space under the bed. "Uh, Dick?" He called again. Conner soon came to the conclusion that Robin was in fact, not under the bed, so he went to the closet. He opened it up and looked inside. There was some extra clothes, some pranking supplies, an extra Robin costume, some bird-a-rangs, but no Robin. Oh gosh, if they thought Batman was going to be mad, just wait till he finds out that they actually _lost_ him. Yeah, Superman was getting worried, and he got even more worried when a girlish scream came from down the hall.

Conner ran in the direction of the noise, which had waken up Artemis, Kaldure, Megan, and Zatanna, who were now all running toward the loud girlish screaming.

"What's going on Conner?" Megan asked as they all stopped at Kid Flash's door.

"Robin isn't in his room." Conner replied as the 5 teens stopped in front of Kid Flash's door.

"Then why are we in front of Wally's door?" Artemis asked tiredly.

"We heard a scream, duh, Arty." Zatanna said as she yawned.

Conner then opened the door. Inside there was a Kid Flash, who had passed out on his bed. Hanging on to a grappling hook, upside down above Wally's bed was none other than the mission Boy Wonder.

"Robin, what did you do to Wally?" Megan asked as she levitated the boy. The 4 year old tried to squirm out of the Martians powers, but failed.

Zatanna and Artemis couldn't contain their laughter as both of their faces turned completely red.

"H-h-here, I-I'll hold him, you wake up W-Wally." Zatanna laughed as she had one hand on her side and the other reaching for her boyfriend.

Megan let Robin out of er grasp and Robin sheepishly walked toward Zatanna. While Megan and Artemis tried to wake up Wally (Conner and Kaldure had disappeared), Zatanna calmed down enough to talk to Robin.

"Hi." Zatanna said as she bent down to be eye level to Dick.

"Hello." Dick said as he stopped a few feet from Zatanna's open arms.

"Do you know who I am?" Zatanna asked.

Dick eagerly nodded his head, "You're Zee!"

"Are you hungry?" Zatanna asked.

Dick nodded as he placed his hand over his stomach.

Zatanna laughed and grabbed his hand as they walked out to the kitchen, leaving behind an embarrassed Wally, A soothing Megan, and a laughing Artemis.

* * *

"So I can't really make much..." Zatanna said as she help Robin sit up on the counter, his feet dangling. Zatanna looked through the cabinets.

"Banana Double Chocolate Chip Pancakes!" Dick exclaimed happily.

"I can do that." Zatanna said happily. Zatanna took out her phone and looked up a quick recipe. She got out the correct amount of chocolate chips,bananas, flour, salt, eggs, baking powder, butter, and milk. She also got out a large mixing bowl, a whisk, and a pan.

"Help! I wanna help, plwease!" Dick asked, cupping his hands and sticking up his lips.

Zatanna chuckled "Okay." She went over to the counter and got one of the chairs and pulled it up to the island where she got all the ingredients. She then took Dick and sat him on the chair. Okay, so first you pour in the dry ingredients.

She helped Dick pour in the flour, salt, and baking powder. Dick sat back and watched as Zatanna quickly mixed them all together. Then, together they added the wet ingredients; the melted butter, eggs, milk, and smashed bananas.

"I think that's it!" Zatanna said.

"Chocolate Chips!" Dick reminded her.

"Oh righhhhht!" Zatanna remembered. After they both poured in _most_ of the chocolate chips. (Because let's face it, if you're making chocolate chip cookies, there's going to be some that go...missing)

* * *

"That's really good Zee." Artemis said as she cut the pancake and put another piece in her mouth.

"Wweah weits wierly wroods." Wally said. (Yeah it's really good)

"I had some help." Zatanna said as she looked at Dick who was already eating his second pancake.

* * *

 **12am**

"So, what should we do now?" Zatanna asked as she came back from changing. She walked over to the living area to see everyone lounging around, she saw Robin making noises of frustration as he played with his laptop.

"Beach?" Wally asked.

"What about Robin?" Kaldure asked as everyone went off to go change, forgetting the little boy who was very focused on his computer.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure that his other clothes didn't shrink like those." Artemis said pointing to the Robin uniform no one had bothered to change him out of since yesterday.

"I'll do a spell, and Wally can change him." Zatanna proposed.

"Wait why me?" Wally asked.

"Because you're his best friend, and you know...a boy..." Artemis said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, riiiiight." Wally said as he and Zee took Robin to is room.

* * *

"Whoo hooo! Beach day!" Wally screamed at the top of his lungs as he super-sped out the cave's door and to the beach, Robin clinging on to his back.

"HEY BAYWATCH! YOU'RE GONNA GIVE THE KID WHIPLASH!" Artemis screamed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Robin will be fine." Megan said.

* * *

"Robin, put on sunscreen, please." Megan said as she held out a bottle of sunscreen.

"No! I wanna go swimming!" He pouted as he struggled against her telekinesis.

"Robin if you don't put on sunscreen you're going to burn, and then Batman will be very mad." Megan replied in a motherly tone.

"Sunscreen is icky and cold, and ugh!" Robin said as he stuck his tongue out. He finally got out of Megan's telekinesis and backflipped right into Conner.

"Conner, grab him so I can put on sunscreen for him!" Megan exclaimed.

"Ummmm, okay?" Conner said as he grabbed Robin and placed him between his arm and hip.

"Let me down right now!" Robin said.

"You need sunscreen or you'll burn." Conner said to Robin.

"Humph!" Robin pouted.

* * *

Artemis was sitting on a beach chair reading a book, when she heard hushed voices.

"Ready Rob?"

"Yeah, Wally, but if you die it's not my fault."

"What do you mean if _I_ die. You're doing it too!"

"But _I'm_ a _kid._ "

"Well now I don't wanna do it. We should just go do it to uh, someone else. Someone who won't kill us."

 _Squirt._

"Too late."

"WALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY!"

"AHH, Artemis I swear, it was the kid, don't hurt me!"

*Robin Crackle*

* * *

 **6pm**

After a long day at the beach, and everyone having to wrestle Dick into the bathtub, everyone was looking forward to a good quiet movie night.

Some popcorn, some pizza, some kool-aid, and a Disney movie. (Beauty and the beast)

 **During the movie:**

"Hey who does that little beasty remind us of?" Wally asked jokingly.

"Grrrr." Conner growled.

"Ouch!" Wally said from the ground.

...

"Why do she just start singing out of no where?" Robin asked.

"Because, um, that's just what they like to do." Artemis replied.

"Oh okay.

...

"Pots can't sing!" Robin exclaimed as he watched the pots and household items dance and sing.

"Sure they can." Zatanna replied.

"No they can't." Robin countered.

"In a cartoon they can." Zatanna replied.

"Oh that makes sense." Robin said.

...

...

"Robin, my friend, are you awake?" Kaldure asked as he looked to his sleeping teammates scattered around on the couches and bean bags. Kaldure went back to his room after shutting of the t.v., and looked back to the youngest member of the team who was snuggled up on the couch with Zatanna.


	3. Day 2

**Hey, I would like to thank you all for all the reviews, favorites, and follows I'm getting, it almost make me a little happier today. I've been kinda sad since my favorite show Every Witch Way had ended just yesterday and now I'm really sad...**

 **Okay, so there's going to be 7 chapters for the 7 days. The Introduction was one day, but I didn't fully count it as one. There are 5 days left until DaddyBats comes home! Oh no, will Dick turn back!? :O**

 **Chapter 2 - Day 2**

 **9:30 am**

Conner was again the first to wake up, and he looked around to see the team, well except Kaldure who Conner expected was in his own room, spread out along the living room sleeping. He was relieved that Robin was cuddled up on the couch next to Zee, but couldn't help that he looked different...older? Wait what?

"M'gann." He said, gently shaking the martian sleeping next to him on her own sleeping bag.

M'gann's eyes started to slowly open and she gave Conner a confused look. "What's wrong Conner?"

"Does Robin look, uh, older to you?" Conner asked.

M'gann looked at the sleeping boy's features and noticed the small difference. His bangs were slightly longer along with his hair and he did look a tad taller.

* * *

 **10am**

The rest of the team, including Kaldure, had woken up and were now standing around the island in their pj's.

"So, everyone agrees that he does look older?" Zatanna asked.

Everyone nodded.

"How old is he now?" Artemis asked.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Wally asked, pointing toward the little boy who had woken up and started to stretch with a yawn.

"Hello, my friend." Kaldure said. Robin stretched a little more and waved at the team. "We were wondering if you knew your own age?

"I'm...5. I remember being 4 yesterday, but today I'm...5." Robin said slowly.

Everyone looked to Zatanna, who was currently flipping through the pages of her dad's book, for answers.

"Um, it says that everyday, he will age a year older, until he get's back to the age he was before came in contact with the gem. So since Robin was 14, and he's now 5...we have 9 more days." Zatanna said.

"And Batman comes back in 5 days...he'll only be 10! How do we explain that do the bats?" Wally asked, his voice in a state of panic.

"I am sure that after a mission report, Batman will not be angry. Especially since we are certain the effects do, in fact, wear off. Eventually." Kaldure assured.

 _Recognized Black Canary A13_

"Uh, I thought all Justice League Members were on the mission." Conner said.

"Well, apparently not, Black Canary..." Artemis mumbled.

"What about me?" Black Canary asked as she walked in.

"Dinah! Dinah! Dinah!" 5 year old Robin, in shrunken pajamas, said doing a flip off the couch and sprinting toward the blonde. He jumped right into her arms.

"Uh, team...care to explain why there is a 5 year old Robin..." Dinah asked the team.

"Oh, I promised my mom I'd go home today. I'll be back with some more of my stuff since I'm gonna be sleeping over for a few more days...uh, bye." Artemis said quickly as she walked toward the Zeta tubes.

"I gotta go get on Aunt Iris and get some more stuff too, see ya!" Wally said as he super-sped to the Zeta-tubes.

"I'm actually going to go and see if any of my dad's books can help us...you know, speed up the process of Robin getting back to normal, so...I'll be back, soon. Good luck." Zatanna smiled nervously as she walked out with her dad's book in hand.

"Okay, well, you three. Spill." Black Canary said seriously.

When the three teens didn't speak up, Robin was happy to help. "So, this dude, named, uh, I forgot his name, maybe...Miss Mirror, or somethin' like that. Anyway, he touch this gem tingy, and made both of us turn into 4, but that was 2 days ago, 'm 5 now." Robin explained.

"It does in fact wear off though, right?" Black Canary asked. Everyone, including Robing, nodded. "Then everything should be fine, but anyways, we have to train. So we'll start after lunch."

* * *

 **(After lunch) 1am**

"Befo re Batman left, he wanted me to help me all...on you're stealth. Since, you always 'have' to engage on covert missions." Black Canary smirked. "I will be guarding this." Black Canary said as she placed a small metal box inside a glass case that laid on a white marble column. "You all will start at the beach and try to get this box. Do not engage. Just covert. I've brought some backup."

 _Recognize_ _Captain Marvel A05_

 _Recognize 2nd Green Lantern A07_

 _Recognize Hawkman A17_

"At first I though the whole league went on the mission...who _didn't_ go on the mission?" Wally asked angrily.

"Just the big guys, Wally. Like Superman, Batman, Zatara, Green Arrow, Wonderwoman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkwomen and the other Green Lantern." Captain Marvel shrugged as he patted Wally on the back.

"Okay, so everyone get to the beach and start. Once you get caught, you'll have to start all over." Black Canary instructed.

"Wait, what about me?" Robin asked.

"Woah! What's up with Rob?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Long Story Short, just a magcial de-aging gem, but don't worry it'll wear off, eventually." M'gann answered.

"Robin, you can join too." Black Canary smiled. Robin's face lit up as he ran to catch up with the team. Once everyone was out of earshot, Black Canary glared at the 3 heroes, "You are not to harm any of these kids unless necessary, especially Robin." She growled.

* * *

 **Robin**

Robin was small enough to fit through the cave's 'chimney', which was actually just a vent above the oven for the smoke. Using his graphing hook he attached it to the edge and slowly made his way down, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

As a 5 year old, he couldn't help saying 'Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee' quietly in his head.

When he finally made it to the bottom, surprising not running out of line, he found himself waiting a few feet above the opening. He heard Captain Marvel and Green Lantern Speaking.

Robin _almost_ snorted when he heard that Superboy had already been caught by Hawkman. He needed them to be away if he was going to climb out.

A loud knock at the front door rang throughout the whole cave.

"Who's stupid enough to knock?" Green Lantern asked. _Wally,_ the 5 year old thought.

"I'll go check." Captain Marvel said. Robin waited, not hearing Green Lantern leave yet. Seconds later he heard a _woosh!_ which Robin assumed was Captain Marvel figuring out that Wally had tricked him.

After 2 minutes, Green Lantern finally left, allowing Robin to jump from the vent. Using the oven as a foot stool, he climbed down and made his way to the training room, sticking to the shadows.

...

Robin was hiding behind a particularly large shrub, well to him it was large because of his small size. Black Canary was standing guard next to the metal box. He needed to distract her.

...

Black Canary smiled softly as she saw a small shadow hiding behind some training equitment. "Okay Robin, I've got you, go back to the beach now." She said in a motherly voice. When the shadow didn't move Black Canary put her hands on her hips. "Robin, I've got you, now go back to the beach." As Black Canary pulled back the punching bag, she was shocked to see a bird-a-rang producing a hologram of 14 year old Robin's. No wonder he looked taller than a 5 year old in the shadow hologram.

Robin hadn't though about how the hologram only had 14 year old Robin on it, but it work all the same and before Black Canary turned around Robin opened the glass case and took out the metal box.

"Wow, even as a 5 year old, you're pretty good." Black Canary said as she turned around, bird-a-rang in hand, a proud smile on her face. "Now put the box back and you can go check on your team mates, just don't let them see you and don't help them, alright?" Black Canary said sternly.

Robin nodded his head and saluted, "Yes M'am!"

* * *

 **Zatanna**

"etativel em." (Levitate me) Zatanna whispered quietly. She levitated to cave's back door, but thought better of it thinking that the elder heroes would suspect that, since the cave only had 2 doors. "Hmm..." Zatanna thought. Zeta tubes are out, since they would announce her arrival, both doors would surly be guarded, they cave doesn't exactly have windows...

'Duh, Zee!' Mentally smacking herself. "Troplet em ot ym moor ni eht evac" (Teleport me to my room in the cave.)

...

Zatanna reached her room without complication. She waited in her room, thinking about her next move carefully. 'This was Robin's thing. Most likely, he would be done by now, even as a 5 year old. What would Robin do...' Zatanna thought to herself. She looked up to see an airvent and smirked.

* * *

 **Conner**

"Stealth is not my thing." Conner grumbled.

He was the only one on the beach, getting caught using the front door and having to re-start. Conner wasn't one for stealth or strategizing.

So, since they already caught him going through the front door, they wouldn't think he'd try it again, right?

So Conner started to walk toward the front door for the second time.

* * *

 **Kaldure**

Kaldure had an advantage. He had jumped into the water and started to swim, looking for underwater points where he could enter the cave. He knew that the pool was saltwater, and that there had to be an opening that brought in the saltwater.

Kaldure swam around the whole cave until he finally found a medium size hole on the side of the mountain. He was able to fit through said hole and found himself swimming with a fairly strong current through a series of pipelines.

After 5 minutes Kaldure finally saw light and swam up, finding himself in an unknown area. It was a small natural pool, and although it was unknown by him, he saw some cups and plates scattered around the sanded area, he also saw that carved on the side of the rock were the letters Z + R inside a large heart. Kaldure smiled at the two younger team mates romantics and used the convenient steps in the rocks.

He felt the sides of the rock walls until he felt metal against his webbed hands. He pressed the button and a secret stairway opened up.

* * *

 **Wally**

Wally loudly knocked on the front door of the cave. He heard a pair of feet coming and he super sped over to the back door and quietly let himself in. He was greeted by the sight of Captain Marvel.

"Nice try, Wally. Ding Dong ditching doesn't work on me, Speed of Mercury, Remember?" The 11 year old teased. Wally stuck his lip out and pouted as he walked back toward the beach. Making his footsteps loud and clear. He ran back to the beach and quietly super sped back to the back door. He even quieter opened the door and smirked when no one was there.

'Bingo, Wall-man.' Wally thought to himself as he

* * *

 **M'gann**

M'gann went in camouflage mode, and flew up to the pool. (The others didn't use it because it was such an open space and they didn't want to get caught) Still in camouflage mode, M'gann quietly used her powers to open the door and went inside the cave. She froze when she saw Hawkman coming her way, and with no where to hide, she just stood there, frozen in place. Once Hawkman was out of M'gann's sight, she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, and just like that, Hawkman had reappeared.

"Found you, M'gann." He said. M'gann came out of camouflage mode and sighed as she started to levitate back toward to the beach to think of a different approach.

* * *

 **Artemis**

Artemis was one of the few people who knew that the cave actually had windows, but most of the windows in the cave were always covered up either by a painting, a bookshelf, or even a mirror.

The only reason Artemis knew about this, was because her room was the only one with a window, but she kept it covered by a poster at all times.

She used a arrow and launched it just over where she predicted her room would be, and started to climb.

After a good few minutes of climbing, she reached her room, just 2 feet under where she shot her arrow, and climbed between the rocks. (A large rock acted like a shield and covered the window from the outside, so that's why there isn't really a need since the window doesn't give that much light, anyways.) She gently as possible, removed the poster, glad that she used tape and not nails. She climbed in side and started to make her way quietly, to the training room.

* * *

Robin was in his own room, watching the security feed that he always had access to on his laptop. He watched the heat signatures and saw Zatanna crawling through the vents and suddenly, he was a 5 year old with a crush on Zatanna all over again.

He watched as she gracefully opened a vent just a few inches away from the case. He saw her whisper some words and the glass was lifted and the box was floated into her hands, while Black Canary was facing the other way.

 _As Black Canary turned around, she smiled as she saw that Zatanna had been able to get the box. The raven haired girl jumped down from the vent and handed the box back to Black Canary._

Robin switched screens and found Conner, surprisingly, hiding in a room, in the hall, that Green Lantern was checking. As Green Lantern opened the door, Robin watched as the clone punched Green Lantern in the nose, and ran for his life. Robin crackled and laughed. Obviously, Conner hadn't heard the 'do not engage'.

"Hey Dickie, whatcha doing?" Zatanna asked as she sat next to Robin.

"Watch'n." Dick replied.

On the screen

 _Wally was in the same room as Canary, but Artemis had gone in at the same time. Wally was currently hiding behind a punching bag, and Artemis was currently hiding behind a fern. Black Canary turned around to face them after hearing Wally hit his toe, but turned around after her eyes swept the room._

 _Both Artemis and Wally quietly made a grab for the box, that no longer had a glass on it (for reasons unknown)._

 _"Ahah!" They said in union, and they both looked in horror to see the other person._

 _"Good Job, you both did it." Black Canary said turning around. "Now, go find Robin and Zatanna."_

In Robin's room Zatanna and Dick both laughed at their too stuborn friends, who were still argueing about who had grabbed the metal box first.

"So, you were first." Zatanna said looking at Robin.

"You second!" Dick said excitedly.

Zatanna chuckled, "Yeah I was seconds, Wally and Artemis were third and forth."

"I was third!" both Artemis and Wally said at the same time.

"No, I was third." They said in union.

"No, I was!" The angrily said in union.

"Be quiet!" Zatanna screamed, making the two teens be quiet. She turned to Robin to see the 5 year old whimpering. "Oh Robin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Zatanna said soothingly as she brought her boyfriend into her arms. "Why don't we see what Kaldure, Conner, and Megan are doing?" Zatanna asked. Robin nodded and the three teams sat around the little boy watching the screen.

 _On screen..._

Conner was now running from an angry Green Lantern who chasing after him while holding his throbbing nose.

Conner made a sharp right and Green Lantern closely followed. As Green Lantern followed he was surprised to not see the clone in sight and went into another room.

The 3 teens and one baby bird laughed as they saw Conner hanging high above the ground on a pipe.

* * *

 **10am**

After hours and hours the last three finally managed to get to the metal box. All in all, the training session ended up with an angry Green Lantern with a throbbing nose, a broken water pipe, and a mentally scarred Captain Marvel. So they team, including Robin, eagerly went to sleep.

* * *

 **I would have had it done 2 days ago, but I kind of got stuck with Megan, Conner, and Kaldure. That and the grief of having another beloved TV show taken away from me.**

 **R.I.P**

 **Every Witch Way**

 **Winx Club (It's still airing, just in french, and I do not speak french.)**

 **It's Young Justice all over again! :( :( :( :(**


	4. Day 3

**You know what I hate? When yo got this chapter all perfect and ready and everything, then when you press save, crashes and you lose all your work. -_- I'm angry right now, but I'm going to try my best to rewrite the chapter...**

 **Chapter 3 - Day 3**

 **1pm (After lunch)**

"I'm booooooooooooored." A 6 year old Robin whined.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Conner asked, slightly annoyed. Can a clone watch static in peace these days?

"I don't know." Robing shrugged off. As an idea suddenly came into his head his eyes lit up. "Can we play a gaaamme?" Robin asked.

"What kind of game?" Megan asked.

"Hide and seek!" Robin exclaimed happily.

"No." Conner said.

"Awe come on Supey!" Robin begged. "Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, and Kal went out on a quick mission. You and Megs get to stay here and hang with me! It's your mission!" Robin said, looking at his two team mates, doing his best puppy dog eyes, his eyes big and watery, his lip quivering. (He didn't mask wear his mask.)

"I'll play with you Robin!" Megan exclaimed.

"Count to 20!" Robin crackled as he ran off, his cape trailing behind him.

... ...

"Hm, where to hide." I pondered. In the back round I could hear Megan's voice, "6...7..."

Vents? Nah, been there, done that.

I ran around looking for the best hiding spot. Then I remembered! The cave had secret tunnels that only Wally and I knew about. _Perfect!_

I walked down to the hallway where all the rooms where. I stopped between my room and Artemis'. On the wall between my room and Artemis', I lifted a painting to see a square shaped hole. I climbed in side just as I heard Megan count to 20. I put the painting back behind me and disappeared.

* * *

 **3pm**

"Conner did you find him yet?" Megan asked as she frantically looked around, using her powers to lift the couch.

"No." Conner said as he used his vision to see into the vents.

 _Recognized_ _Kid Flash B03_

 _Recognized_ _Aqualad B02_

 _Recognized_ _Artemis B07_

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Megan said softly.

"Hey Megs, what's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"Uh, we...might have...lost Robin." Megan said guitlily.

"You did what?!" Wally exclaimed.

"Wally calm down. It is okay, Megan. Tell us what happened." Kaldure said in a calm controlled voice.

"We were just playing hide and seek." Megan explained.

Artemis, Wally, and Zatanna face palmed.

"Megan, you do remember his dad is _The Batman,_ right? And you do remember him being a _ninja_ , right?" Artemis asked.

"Well, he's just a child, and I thought..." Megan said nervouly.

"It's fine, Megs," Zatanna said putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him. Did you guys check the vents?" Zatanna asked.

"Of course." Conner said. "He's not there. We checked everywhere." Conner added.

"Well, did you check the cave's secret tunneling system?" Wally asked.

Everyone looked at him, shocked. Their jaws on the ground and eyes wide a saucers.

"No." Artemis spat. "Because, apparently, you and Robin are the only ones that know that the 'cave has a secret tunneling system.' Hence the word SECRET!" Artemis screamed at him.

"Geese, Arty. Yeeks, someone's cranky." Wally said in a sing-song tone.

"Wally, just tell us where Robin is." Zatanna said, rolling her eyes along with everyone else.

"Okay okay okay. Follow me!" Wally exclaimed as he led the team toward the bedrooms. Wally took the painting off and everyone was shocked to see a square hole in the wall. "So, who's going in?" Wally asked.

"Well, Zee is the smallest..." Artemis pointed out.

"Fine." Zatanna said. She climbed inside and chanted, "Evig em thgil ." (Give me light) A small glowing ball of light appeared in front of Zatanna as she continued to climb through the tunnels looking for her younger boyfriend.

After crawling about 20 feet, making a left, and then crawling another 4 feet, Zatanna finally found a sleeping Robin.

'Guys, found Robin!' She said excitedly through the mental link.

"Robin, wake up." Zatanna said gently as she shook him awake.

Robin groaned and sat up, his head barely reaching the roof of the tunnel. "Zee?" Robin asked.

"Found you." Zatanna chuckled.

"Oh yeah, me and Megs were playing Hide and Seek." Robin remembered, stretching and yawning.

Zatanna laughed and ruffled his hair, "Come on Rob, let's get out of here."

Robin nodded and the two raven haired heroes made their way out to the tunnel.


	5. Day 4

**You all are so nice and kind! I love all the great feedback this story is getting and this makes me so happy! Anyways, many people have been telling me that Kaldure's name is Kaludr. I know that there isn't suppose to have an 'e' at the end, but It's just an author's preference. I dont know why but it bothers me alot when there isn't an 'e' at the end...I'm so weird. Anyways, thanks for pointing that out for me.**

 **Chapter 4 - Day 4**

 **10am (After Breakfast)**

"Hey Megs, I'm craving cookies." Wally called as he, along with the rest of the team minus Megan who was washing dishes, watched TV.

The sound of Megan shuffling through the pantry was music to Wally's ears.

"Sorry Wally, there's barely anything left in the pantry. We should go get some more good." Megan suggested.

"Can we all gooooo, please?" 7 year old Robin begged. "It's so boring here."

"Why not? Who's going?" Zatanna asked.

"Me!" Wally said happily.

"Me too!" Robin exclaimed.

"Well, I'm obviously going to go." Megan giggled.

"Conner, Artemis, Kaldure?" Zatanna asked.

"No, I'm staying." Conner said as he continued to watch static.

"I'm good." Artemis replied as she sharpened her arrows.

"I am okay. You all have fun." Kaldure said as he flipped a page of his book.

"Wait, how are we going to pay for this stuff?" Wally asked.

"I know! I know! I know!" Robin exclaimed. He ran toward his room and the 3 teens who were going followed. Once inside his room, he climbed on top of the bed to reach the top of the dresser (which was beside his bed). On the top of the dresser, was a safe. He typed in the password *(1201), and a secret compartment opened up on the wall above his bed. Robin pulled out a single credit card that had tape on it labled, in Bruce's Handwriting, 'Emergency'.

"Woah, Sweet!" Wally said. "Let's goo!"

* * *

"Okay, I'll go get all the stuff we need for the cave and you guys just...don't do anything stupid." Megan said, mostly talking at Wally.

"Hey! I'm 17 now! I'm very mature." Wally countered.

Robin, who was holding Zatanna's hand, crackled at Wally's comeback.

* * *

"Rob, get down from here right now!" Zatanna said to Robin. (They can't say Robin or Dick, because of obvious reasons, and Robin was in Civies with his shades.)

"Okay, Zee." Robin said. He did a flip off the top toy shelf and Wally ran to catch him. "Hey, I could have done that by myself!" He huffed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not taking any chances." Wally said as he set the young raven haired boy down.

"Zee, Wally, look I think I see Bruce!" Robin said as he pointed to a random black haired man standing a few aisles behind Zatanna and Wally. Zatanna and Wally turn to look, only to see that Robin was, in fact, lying.

When they both turn back around, Robin is gone.

* * *

Zatanna and Kid Flash both franticly looked around.

"It's like hide and seek all over again!" Wally exclaimed as he pulled back some clothes on a hanger to see if Robin was behind them.

"We'll find him. HHSM isn't that big." Zatanna replied as she got looked under some boxes of diapers. (Happy Harbor Super Market) "If you were Rob as a 7 year old kid...where would you hide."

"Well...I would..." Wally's eyes grew big and he took Zee's hand to lead her over to Ailsle 3.

* * *

"Tah Dah!" Wally exclaimed as he knocked over some toilet paper rolls.

Iniside was Robin, sitting on a 'throne' of toilet paper rolls in the house supplies aisle.

"Welcome, to my kingdom!" Robin exclaimed.

Zatanna and Wally both burst out laughing. Wally took out his phone, along with Zatanna, and took some pictures.

"Hey! Not funny, delete those pictures or you will be banned from my kingdom." Robin argued.

"Come on, your highness." Zatanna said between laughing, as she pulled a pouting Robin out of the 'Toilet Paper Castle' and left with a half dead Wally behind.

* * *

 _IMPORTANT: My school starts this Monday, so I'll be busy, a lot more. Meaning, I wont be able to post as often as I want to. Sorry, but I promise, I won't be discontinuing this or my other story: The Grayson Family._


	6. Day 5 (Part 1 out of 2)

**Sorry for the long wait. Who else's teachers assign, a homework packet, an essay, a math assignment, a poem, and 4 sheets to study in 2 days IN THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL...UGHHH! I'm on the second week and I'm slowly writing a little each day. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

 **Chapter 5 - Day 5 :: Robin Age 8 (PART 1 OUT OF 2)**

 ****Megan, Conner, and Kaldure got a break so the only ones here today are Artemis, Zatanna, and Wally. (Raquel is on a long trip with Icon and will not be returning any time soon)**

 **10am**

Artemis and Zatanna walked into the cave's "Living Room". They both passed by Wally and an 8 year old Robin playing video games.

"Snack?" Artemis asked Zatanna. Zatanna nodded. As Artemis opened the cabinet, a ceiling tile opened up and drenched both heroines in water. "Dick...Wally..." Artemis growled.

In front of the tv Dick and Wally rolled on the ground with laughter.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee gotttttttttt youuuuuuuu!" Wally smirked, beside him 8 year old Dick doing his signature crackle.

"Oh they want a prank war...it's on." Zatanna said to Artemis, both of them smirking with mischief.

"Uh Wally...what are they whisper'n about?" Dick asked in alarm.

"Oh no. Prank War. Runnnnn to the base Robin!" Wally shouted in panic, as the two boys ran off.

* * *

Zatanna and Artemis were in Zatanna's room, which was right across from Robin's room (where the boy's were plotting).

Zatanna and Artemis both had on matching dark purple bandannas, long white shirts, combat boots and leggings. Zatanna had on two strips of black face paint, one strip under each eye, and had a few dots going up the bridge of her nose. Artemis had two strips of black face paint, one under each eye, as well. She also one thin strip going from the top of her forehead all the way down to the end of her nose.

"Okay, got the stuff?" Artemis asked.

Zatanna nodded and patted her make-shift utility belt that hung across her shoulder. Artemis put a hand on her make-shift utility belt that hung around her hips like a belt.

Zatanna slowly creaked open the door. "Coast clear." She whispered to Artemis and the two teens made their way to the kitchen to set up.

* * *

Wally and Robin had on matching red bandanna's, black shirts, dark green cargo pants, and boots. They both had two strips of face paint, one on each eye. Robin had grabbed a chalkboard, from who knows where, and now Wally and Robin were mapping out the cave.

"Obviously, we can't go to the kitchen." Robin said to Wally.

"Whyyyyyyy not? What if I get hungry." Wally whinned.

"Beeeecause, that's where they're going to set up." Robin replied.

"I can speed by, get a snack, and check and they won't even see me." Wally said nonchalantly.

"No! It's no powers, no motion sensor, no arrows,no bird-a-rangs. Just a good old fashion prank war." Robin smirked evilly. Robin held a finger to his lips, silencing Wally's on-coming protest.

The faint sound of combat boots were heard and Wally was soon smirking along with his best friend as they opened the door and followed the sound of the combat boots.

* * *

Wally and Robin crept to the kitchen.

"Where'd they go?" Wally whispered to the younger bird friend.

"Don't know. We followed them right here." Robin answered.

Suddenly, hushed whispers were heard and behind them appeared Artemis, Zatanna, and a string, flying up fast. Before both boys could react they were covered a flurry of glitter.

Zatanna and Artemis both high fives and laughed at the boys, who's faces looked at the sparkling pink specs in disgust.

"You guys really think we wouldn't know if someone was following us?" Artemis asked the boys.

"Well, no, but..." Wally smirked.

Behind Robin's back, he held a remote control.

"But what?" Artemis asked.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Rob?" Zatanna asked, smirking.

"I have to say...land on Artemis." Robin smirked.

"What?" Zatanna and Artemis both asked confused.

Robin and Wally smirked and Robin pressed the button. A tile from the floor opened up and Artemis and Zatanna felt themselves falling down...down...down...

"Zee...mind teleporting us out of here?" Artemis asked quickly.

"Can't, inhibitor bracelet Robin made for me and Wally!" Zatanna answered frantically.

"Robin and Wally wouldn't kill us right?" Artemis asked Zatanna as they started to see the bottom.

"Uh..." Zatanna said nervously.

Suddenly they felt themselves land onto a soft pile of pillows, as they landed they felt themselves bounce back up just a few feet.

"A trampoline? Seriously?!" Artemis screamed up. From the hole, about 15 feet and the walls made it seem deeper than it was.

Wally and Robin both shrugged.

"There's a door behind you!" Robin explained. "Gotta find the key first!" he quickly added with a smirk.

"It's in the pillow!" Wally said motioning to the 40 pillows, all different colors and sizes.

Before the girls could say anything, Wally and Robin were both gone, Robin's crackle left behind.


	7. Day 5 (Part 2 out of 2)

**Sorry, for the long wait. Same excuses...school oh, and guest over at the house and I had to give up my room for them so...yeah, I'm sleeping in my parents room on a blow-up so...yeah. Anyways, part 2!**

 ****I fixed the Wally using his powers thing in the last chapter. I totally forgot he had an inhibitor collar on. Woops.**

 **Chapter 6 - Day 5 (Robin age: 8) (Part 2 of 2)**

"Ugh, where is it?" Artemis groaned as she reached into another pillow and started to feel around.

"Uh, Artemis, I already checked that one." Zatanna said.

"Wait what?" Artemis asked.

"Did you get that from this pile," She asked pointing to the small piled on the right, "Or this one?" She asked pointing to the one on the left.

"That one." Artemis said pointing to the one on the right.

"I checked all of those!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Well, I checked most of those!" Artemis said pointing to the left pile that Zatanna was getting her pillows out of.

Zatanna and Artemis both face-palmed.

"Let's just try and pick the lock." Artemis offered, climbing out of the trampoline and taking a look at the small door. As Artemis turned the door to examine it more, the tiny door flung open without resistance.

"It was OPEN?!" Zatanna exclaimed angrily.

Artemis glared holes into the door. "We dug through pillows for 15 minutes...and it was open the. whole. time."

"Let's get 'em," Zatanna said angrily.

* * *

"So, they're probably going to find out that there _was_ no key soon." Wally said in a-matter-of-factly kind of tone.

"Yes I know," Robin replied as he filled up water balloons with shaving cream and stuffed it into his utility belt.

"Shouldn't we like...run?" Wally asked.

" _WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL,_ since _you_ don't have your _powers_ I just have to run faster than you." Robin shrugged.

"No way, little dude." Wally said, as he filled his pockets with oreos.

"Yes way, slightly bigger dude." Robin said as he took some gummy worms from the pantry.

"WALLLLLY!"

"ROBBBBIN!"

"See ya!" Wally said as he started to run.

"Nope!" Robin smirked.

 _CRASH!_

"Dude! You TIED my shoelaces together!?" Wally cried in fear.

"Yep, all men for themselves!" Robin crackled.

"ROB! We're a team!" Wally cried, giving Robin his best puppy dog look...

* * *

"Where'd they go?" Zatanna asked.

"Don't know, but seeing as there is no more gummy worms or oreos in the pantry, they've been here." Artemis observed.

"Wanna go booby trap the whole area?" Zatanna asked.

"You know it." Artemis smiled

* * *

"So, how do you think our friends day went?" Aqualad asked Megan and Conner as they all started walking toward the cave from the beach.

"Wally and Artemis probably fought...and Zatanna and Robin are practically inseparable, so they're probably stuck together..." Conner shrugged.

"I think the probably tried to make food and ruined the kitchen." Megan laughed, along with the others.

"Well, we will see.." Kaldure replied.

* * *

"ROBIN! Get your hand out of my face!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Get your face out of my hand!" Robin countered.

"Good one, Rob." Wally said as he ducked a glitter glue filled water balloon.

"Wally! Come back here! How could you!" Artemis said, her hair covered in eggs, and her shirt had a sign that read: Wally West,DA BEST! super glued on the back and front.

"Wally West, DA BEST!" Wally screamed at the top of his longs as he passed by Zatanna and Robin who were both stuck to a gigantic piece of flypaper on the wall.

"Well, at least Conner was right." Megan said as she walked into the training room where this was all taken place. Glitter covered every inch of the ground, and shaving cream dripped from the walls. Robin and Zatanna were stuck to a gigantic piece of flypaper on a wall, while the other had the words, "WALLY WEST, DA BEST!" graffiti-ed in...melted dark, white, and milk chocolate.

* * *

After a long day of pranking and ruining the cave, which Zatanna cleaned up with a simple spell, everyone had gladly and happily went to rest.

The cave was silently...except for the small sounds of...whimpers?

Zatanna woke up and strained her ears to hear a small whimper, barely audible. She went outside to see that the whimper had woken up everyone but the youngest...Robin.

"What is that?" Wally asked, holding back a yawn.

"Sounds like...crying?" Artemis replied softly.

Everyone turned to Robin's room, which was the source of the sound.

Kaldure, being the leader, gently knocked on the door, "My friend, is everything alright?"

No answer.

"We should go in there." Conner said.

"But we were not invited, it would be a violation of Robin's privacy." Megan replied.

"It doesn't matter, something may be happening, especially with the state he's in...you know, his age." Wally said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay," sighed.

The whole team went in and saw that Robin was curled into a ball on his bed. The blankets laid knotted on the floor and tears were streaming down Robin's face, as he cried and shook with sobs.

"Rob?" Zatanna said, kneeling down in front of Robin's face, while the team followed suit and kneeled around the bed and Zatanna. "Dick, wake up." Zatanna said softly.

"Nu mă părăsi. Nu mă părăsi. Nu mă părăsi." (Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." Dick sobbed in his sleep.

"Zee, wake him up with a spell!" Artemis exclaimed in concern.

Robin uncurled from his ball and started thrashing around, managing to knock over a glass of water, that Wally was quick to catch. The team cringed as they heard the blood curdling scream that came from the boy that was just earlier, was running around the cave with happiness.

"I...I can't. He's not very stable right now." Zatanna replied sadly.

"Conner, Kal, hold him down so he doesn't hurt himself." Kid Flash said, as he started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kaldure asked.

"I'm going to make a call." Kid Flash said quickly.

* * *

 _10 minutes later..._

10 minutes later and Robin wasn't thrashing as much anymore, but the tears still fell slowly from his face as he repeated the same words over and over again, "Nu mă părăsi. Nu mă părăsi. Nu mă părăsi."

Kid Flash came back in and brought a short black haired Caucasian lady in. She took one look at the bird and pushed everyone to the side. The team was too shocked to move.

"Treziți-vă puțin pasăre . Nimeni nu te va lăsa . Sunt chiar aici . Nimeni nu te va lăsa . Vei fi bine , doar trezesc pentru bine pasăre mică meu?" The lady said in a soothing voice. (Wake up little bird. No one will leave you. I am right here. No one will leave you. You're going to be alright, just wake up for me okay, little bird?)

The small boy started to open his once blue but now bloodshot eyes. He took one look at the woman and hugged her. "Mami, Am văzut toată lumea toamna! Ei au căzut ! chiar în fața ochilor mei ! Nu am putut face nimic!" The little bird sobbed. (Mami, I saw them fall, everyone! They fell! And I couldn't do anything!)

"E în regulă , a căzut pe nimeni. Du-te înapoi la culcare ." The woman said lovingly, stroking the boy's hair.

"Okay...mami." She boy yawned as his eyes fluttered close.

The woman made everyone get out and closed the door so they were all in the hallway.

"Who are you?"

"How do you know where the cave it?"

"How do you know Robin?"

"What were you guys saying?"

"I am Selina Kyle, a friends of...Bruce's. I also know Bruce and Dick's identities. And I'm sure you all know Robin's backstory?" Selina asked.

Everyone nodded.

"You guys were speaking Romanian, right?" Zatanna asked quietly, remembering the pure terror in her boyfriends eyes. "What...did he say?"

"You're Zatanna...Dick speaks alot of you...of all of you. He's really found of you all. Take care of him. And as for what we were saying...lets just say, he lost alot of people he cared about and you guys gave him more people to care about. He doesn't want to lose you..." Selina said, and with that she walked out of the hallway and the Zeta Tubes soon announced:

 _Recognize_ _Selina Kyle, Catwoman, A27_


	8. Day 6

**Okay, so sorry for the long wait. This one is going to be short.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, if I did, I probably wouldn't be going to school, I would be working on a season 3!**

 **Day 6 - Robin Age 9**

The team sat around the T.V, Kaldure reading a book, Zatanna looking through a spell book, Artemis sharpening/building her arrows, Megan reading a magazine, and Wally, Conner, and Robin watching game show.

On the screen a large guy in a tux held a card in his right hand and a microphone in his left.

 _"Oooookaaay!" He said in his loud annoying voice. It's all pretty close. Lillian is in third with 625 points, Mark is in second with 650 points, and Ella is in first with 675 points...this question is for 100 points! Whoever wins this will win all. Now...answer this math problem..."_

No one noticed how Robin smirked and got out a notebook and pencil from the back pack beside him.

 _"It's the Christmas season and Jenna's favorite store is having a sale. For every purchases over 100 dollars, you get 15 dollars back. But that's not all, folks. If you buy something before 11:00am, you also get 20% off! So, if Jenna buys more than 100 dollars of clothes, and she goes at 7:00am, what is Jenna's cost?" The man asked. The 3 contestants hastily scribbled on the notebook and so did Robin._

"What are you doing, Rob?" Wally asked in confusion.

Robin ignore the red headed speedster, his tongue stuck out in concentration. Robin stopped writing and put his pencil down, smirking, as the clock showed only 37 seconds had passed. The 3 contestants still continued to scribble on their paper.

 _"Okay, so lets see what the contestants got, shall we?" The host said. The three contestants flipped their notebooks over. Lillian had the answer: 0.20+15. Mark had the answer: IDK. and Ella had the answer: 0.80 -15. "Well, folks, I guess that no one gets the points, because they are ALL wrong." The host replied._

"Whaaaaaaaaaa?" Wally exclaimed. "I got what Lillian got, and I'm _pretty_ good at math, if I do say so myself." Wally said cooly.

 _"The answer is..."_

"0.80 - 12." Robin said at the exact time as the host.

"Woah, dude, how'd you get that?" Wally asked.

"You have to take 20 percent of the 15, which equals 12." Robin explained easily.

The other members of the team just stood there shell-shocked.

"What, I may be 9, but I'm still at mathlete." Robin smirked.


	9. Day 7

**Okay, so this is the last day before duhn duhn duhn...THE BATMAN COMES BACK.**

 **Day 7 - Age: 10**

 _Recognize Black Canary A13_

Black Canary ran into the living room, where she found the team playing what seemed like poker, but with Megan's multifarious cookies. (Vocab word, sorry I have to use it at least once in my life :))

"Team, have you seen Red Tornado?" Black Canary asked urgently.

"No, why?" Artemis asked, slapping Wally's hand after he grabbed a cookie from her pile without looking.

"Uh..." Black Canary stumbled, looking at Robin with a nervous look.

"I just got the alert about Joker holding hostages in Gotham. I will grab anyone available and meet you in there." Red Tornado said as he walked up to the group.

"Red!" Black Canary chastised, motioning with her eyes to Robin.

"Oh." Red Tornado said, emotionless.

"I'll go suit up." Robin said, sitting up. (He was wearing jeans and a shirt at the time.)

"No, you won't." Black Canary said.

"Yes I will. You don't know Joker. I do." Robin said.

"It doesn't matter, you're _ten._ " Black Canary shot back.

"So what, my first kidnapping by Joker happened when I was 9." Robin replied, his eyes narrowing.

The team watched Robin bicker with the super heroine, shocked.

"You _need_ me, BC." Robin said, bitterly.

"Bruce wouldn't allow it." Black Canary sighed.

"So what, are you going to put those 13 hostages' lives in a mad man's hands?" Robin asked.

"How'd you know it was 13?" Black Canary asked, surprised.

"When Joker takes hostages it's either one, or 13. His lucky number. Because, it's the unlucky number. I know Joker. He likes to play. Especially with me, and because of that, he won't dare throw away his favorite toy. You need to call off everyone. I'm going in alone. No one but me goes, no one gets hurt." Robin said. His voice cold.

"Robin, you can't. At least don't go alone. Please...I'll go with you." Zatanna offered urgently.

"No. I don't want any of you to go." Robin said, turning around to face the team. "Especially you." Robin said, looking at Zee (13) with pleading eyes.

"Fine. Red, call off everyone. Go." Black Canary said to Robin.

"Zee?" Robin asked, looking at Zatanna.

Zatanna sighed, "egnahc niboR otni sih tius dna tcetorp mih." (Change Robin into his suit and protect him)

"Thank's Zee. I know how much those drain you." Robin said, hugging Zatanna before he sprinted off toward the Zeta Tube.

 _Recognize_ _Robin B01_

"Are you really just going to let him go out there? Alone?" Artemis asked. "Let me go, I know Gotham like the back of my hand. It's my home." Artemis said urgently.

"You will all be going. But" Black Canary sighed. "As much as it is hard to believe, Robin can handle Joker. Just go for a precaution. Don't interfere. Unless it's an absolute emergency." She explained.

The team nodded and left to suit up.

* * *

They went to the coordinates that Black Canary had sent, and the watched, hidden in the shadows, on the roof.

"Keep quiet." Megan reminded.

"I put a cloaking spell, but I'm still a little drained from that protecting spell." Zatanna announced.

"It is okay. We will stay hidden." Aqualad announced.

"Guys, somethings happening." Wally said.

* * *

"Let them go, Joker!" Robin exclaimed as he dropped down bars on the ceiling.

"Birdie! Your back! I thought you died because of that idiot Mirror Master!" Joker chuckled jumping up and down and clapping his hands. "Have you come to play?" Joker asked, ecstatic.

"Let the hostages go and we can play." Robin offered.

"Oh Birdie, what's the fun in that?" Joker said, his face frowning, but his make-up making him seem as if he was smiling.

"Fine, you wanna play. We can play." Robin smirked. He let out a two bird-a-rangs and a crackle.

"Nah, ah ah. You didn't say go." Joker said, dodging the bird-a-rangs. Joker took out two throwing knives and started to fling them at Robin, who also dogded it.

Doing 2 front hand springs, Robin flipped over and landed a kick to Joker's stomach.

"Ouch, Birdie. That actually hurt, but not as much as this." Joker said, standing back up and swiping a knife at Robin. Robin started to walk backwards, dodging the swipes of the sharp weapon. "Stand.. still..." Joker exclaimed frustrated.

"Oh Joker, what's the fun in that?" Robin mocked, crackling.

"Oh you little twit."

"JOKER WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. LET THE HOSTAGES GO." Commissioner Gordon's voice rang throughout the abandoned building.

"Well, I guess our play date got ruined. It's okay, I'll see you soon little birdie."

* * *

After talking to Commissioner Gordon Robin went back into the ware house and fell to his knees. Gripping his side.

As he struggled to pull out the communicator from his utility belt, the team decided to intervene and went to his side.

"Robin?" Megan asked, tediously flying over to him.

Zatanna went and held him in her lap as she sit down, the team huddling around. She removed his hand and gasped at the dark growing red spot on his side.

"H-Hey...team. I...I s-saw you o-on the r-roof by the way." He smiled, his eyes fighting to stay open. "Joker...kinda...g-got m-my s-s-side a bit..." Robin said as he coughed.

"Yeah, we can see that." Conner grunted.

"Rob, You need to stay awake." Zatanna said as the other members went to call the bioship, prepare the med bay, and call Black Canary.

"O-Okay, Zee." Robin said, looking at her with a smile on his face. "T-The c-civilians...t-they're s-safe now..." Robin said.

"Yeah, they are, because of you." Zatanna said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she applied more pressure to the wound, making Robin hiss in pain.

"Z-Zee?" Robin asked.

"Will...you b-be m-mad a-at m-me...if I..." But Robin's eyes were already closing even as Zatanna and Conner brought him back to the bioship.

* * *

 **So yeah, late. School's catching up to me :( sorry...**


	10. Day 8

**So sorry for the cliffhanger and the long wait. I'm usually really good at writing essays and research papers for class, and I always suprise my teachers because of my writing skills...but my English teacher has made me start over on my paper because of things like citing a fact (Annabel Lee, Poe) instead of (Poe) "Annabel Lee", I'm getting very frustrated especially because she never even told us how to correctly cite it. But okay, whatever. ONto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

 **Day 7 - Part 2 ~ Age: 11**

 _"Will...you b-be m-mad a-at m-me...if I..." But Robin's eyes were already closing even as Zatanna and Conner brought him back to the bioship._

* * *

 **Robin's P.O.V**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I was suprised to see darkness. Most times when I wake up strapped to a hospital bed, I'd be greeted by a blinding light. I slowly moved my head, ignoring the loud pounding protest in my brain, and saw the team, spread out around the med bay. Zatanna pulled up a chair and her hands crossed on the bed and her head rested on her crossed arms. Wally was sitting upright on the couch, the drool running down his face and his loud snores echoed throughout the cave. I smirked when I saw Artemis laying in his lap. Conner, Megan, and Aqualad had brought in some beanbags and were spread out around my bed.

"Zee?" I said, my voice scratched against my throat.

She opened her eyes and shrieked, making her chair fall back. Before she fell I quickly went over to grab her hand to keep her from falling. She managed to get her footing and stood back up. I grimaced at the pain.

"Robin! Why'd you do that. Your hurt!" She chastised.

* * *

 **Regular P.O.V**

"And you would have gotten hurt. _Your Welcome._ " Robin smirked.

Zatanna smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. " _Thank you."_

"Eww, get a room!" Wally said groggily.

"Says the one with snuggling with Artemis." Conner smirked as he stood up and tilted his head toward Artemis who was still sleeping on Wally's lap.

"UGH! EWW!" Wally said as he hastily sat up, waking up Artemis in the process.

"What? EWW BAYWATCH GET AWAY FROM ME!" Artemis shrieked in disgust.

" _You_ were sleeping on _me!_ What are you talking about?!" Wally shot back.

"OOOOOOO-kay." Megan said, calming everyone down. "Robin, how are you feeling?" Megan asked.

"Good, I'm good. Better, just a little scar and all." Robin shrugged.

"You got stabbed, by the Joker, and you lost a lot of blood. Not to mention you _still_ look pale. Dude, _how_ are you _okay?"_ Wally asked as everyone started to surround the youngest member's bed.

"Yes, my friend. Wally is right. Are you certain okay?" Kaldure asked.

"Yeah. I'm good Kal." Robin said. "Just...Let's...not tell Batman, okay?"

"Don't tell Batman what?"

"Bruuuuuuuucee..." Robin laughed nervously.

"You don't want them to tell me that you stupidly went to fought Joker alone. Without me. You probably don't want them to me that you also got hit by a mystical energy that makes you younger?" Batman asked, his voice stoic and blank.

* * *

"So, you're grounded?" Zatanna asked Robin as she sat on his bed and watched him pack his things.

"I have to go to the Wayne Charity Ball next week for all the stuff I did when I was little. And I'm grounded for a month for fighting Joker alone." Robin shrugged, he started to stand up and grab his things. "I've gotten worse. I was wondering, If you'd go with me? To the Charity Ball." Robin asked.

"'Course." Zatanna said as she went up and hugged him at the door. "Oh and Rob...before you kinda passed out after you got hit...you told me to not be mad at you..why would I be mad?" Zatanna asked.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I thought that...Joker got me for once. That he managed to hit a major organ and...I didn't think I'd make it. I thought you'd be mad...if I left you...like your dad...and your mom..." Robin said quietly.

Robin whipped away the tears rolling down her face as his lips captured hers.

* * *

 **And scene! It's over! Review!**


End file.
